


准备好了

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	准备好了

我回家进门，叫了两声，没找到人，就知道人又钻进健身房里去了。  
我换下鞋，一边脱西装外套一边往走廊尽头走。拐过弯后的健身间关着门，隐隐有音乐声传出来。我推开门，他没在运动，或者可能刚运动完，背对着我坐在那边，脑袋晃来晃去，左看看，右看看，不知道在看什么。  
“找什么呢？”我从背后抱住他。骨架瘦小匀称，上面覆了薄薄一层漂亮又结实的肌肉，我真喜欢他这样，抱起来格外舒服。他被我吓了一跳，转头抱怨：“你走路怎么没声音啊。”  
“你喊你了，你不理我。”我隔着毛线帽亲他，又蹭下去亲他耳朵，亲他还带着一点汗湿味道的额侧脸。他也懒得阻止我，反正也没用，看着一边的墙上，说：“我是在找，你把摄像头都装哪儿了，找出来全给你拆了。”  
“我在这屋装摄像头干什么？”我继续抱着他亲他，亲到下巴，他开始有点嫌弃了，推着我肩膀：“还没洗澡呢，等会儿，跟狗似的。”  
“家里哪儿没有你的摄像头？上班还要监视我。”  
他被我抱下来，坐在地上，靠在我怀里。我已经把外套剥掉了，随手扔在一边，把他的毛线帽摘了，揉揉他有点湿的小羊毛。棕褐色的发丝打着卷，柔软地贴在洁白的额头上，他没化妆，皮肤也白得透明，带着点运动过后的红润；眉色淡淡的，蹙着瞪我的样子可爱得让我忍不住又低头去亲他，扳着他的下巴去堵那张还要埋怨我什么的嘴，几个用力的嘬吻就让他忘了想干什么，单手揽住我的脖子，靠在我怀里软成一团地任由我把舌头伸进去了。  
“安摄像头不是因为担心你么。”我揉着他的腰，贴着他的嘴唇嘴角恋恋不舍地亲吻他，“你忙起来就戴着耳机一整天，什么也听不到，老公不在家的时候有坏人闯进来欺负你怎么办？”  
“什么坏人啊？”他被我摸到痒的地方，笑着伸着腿蹬我，被我按着膝盖抱起来放平：“怎么欺负？”  
“就这样这样，然后那样那样，”我故意在他柔软的小肚子上亲来亲去，吸出印子，他被我又吸又舔得一直打滚挣扎，刚消下去一点的汗又冒出来了，笑声幼稚又清亮，像小孩子似的，连声求饶：“别，别闹了，我还没洗澡呢，让我先去洗澡。”  
“老公用嘴帮你洗，先洗洗小肚皮。”我按着他的腰，继续玩他小腹上的软肉，他又伸手下来捂，捂着不让我亲，哼哼唧唧地：“我要练出腹肌，八块腹肌。”  
他这两年比从前瘦了许多，有时候忙起来没时间健身，洗完澡回床上就会抱着被子发愁，连做爱都不许我开灯，不要让我看。其实哪有那么严重，就算偶尔疏于锻炼，他的身材身形依旧漂亮修长，窄胯翘臀肤白奶大，没有一丝赘肉，在身高标准内找不到任何缺点。当然每次我这样形容都会被他打，嫌我用的都是什么破词。  
“宝贝，你的腹肌已经很漂亮了。”我没说瞎话，可能还没达到他的要求，那是因为他对自己要求太高了。当然，爱漂亮是优点，我就喜欢他全身都是优点，我爬上去一点，覆身抱住他，又低头亲一口：“不然老公帮你？两个人比较省力气。”  
他刚才笑得眼睛有点水汪汪的，气也有点喘，知道我没安好心眼，推着我胸口让我起开。我怎么可能放过这个机会，抱着他的腰不让他跑：“来来来，快来，先来两组反向卷腹。”  
“哎呀你别闹我了……”他脸皮薄，容易不好意思，耳朵都红了，被我连哄带骗地按在身下，好整以暇地跪在他脚边，帮他抬起腿：“认真的，不闹你。”  
“你真的不闹我？”他躺着，眨巴着眼看我，有点信我了。  
“真的不闹你。”我发誓，“准备好了吗？”  
“嗯。”他老老实实单纯地摆好手臂，“准备好了。”又不放心地叮嘱：“千万不许闹我啊。”  
闹什么，要来就来真的。  
所以做了没几次反向卷腹裤子就被我顺势脱下来的小宝贝想跑也晚了，一边大叫骗子一边用脚丫蹬我，被我一把抓住用力亲了一口脚心，动静立刻就变了。等我整根顶进去的时候他连叫都叫不出来了，上半身晃动着打碎呻吟，下半身被我抬高抱在怀里，一下下用力，干得他很快声音里就带了哭腔，让我慢点，轻点，老公哥哥的乱七八糟让叫什么就叫什么。  
常年练舞的大腿结实紧绷，内侧软嫩，一捏就一个手印。被放在我肩上的两只脚丫摇摇晃晃的，脚踝处有两个小小的伤口，我爱怜地亲了一遍又一遍，每亲一次他的身体都会抑制不住地发抖。挺翘又形状漂亮的屁股紧紧含着我的肉棒，内里温柔又热情地吮吸着、迎合着我的索取；眼角都被泪水蒸红了，还是一直没安全感地垂着眼睛盯着我，抖抖索索地朝我伸着手臂：“老公，老公抱抱我……”  
我放下他的双腿，抱起我的宝贝，调整姿势让他坐在我的怀里。他好像抱住救命的浮木一般，紧紧搂住我的肩膀。肉棒因此进得更深入了，他蜷缩在我怀里，被我顶得发不出完整的音节，埋在我肩里的小脸被情热和快感占据，一边缩着小穴一边哭喘，随着我动作的凶狠和加快哭到背气，发抖的身体几乎被揉进我的胸膛，两条长腿不受控制地夹着我的腰，前面射到我的衬衣上，后面还没被放过，挣扎被我牢牢禁锢桎梏，直到后穴高潮的快感像潮水一般将他淹没，整个人脱力地瘫软在我怀里，满脸的汗泪分不清，微张着嘴巴失神地喘气。我抱着他又抽顶了几十下，射进他的身体里面。  
他屁股下面，我的腿上全湿了，一整片湿哒哒的潮热，估计地上都是。他鸵鸟一样闭着眼缩在我怀里，好半天不让我碰，一碰就控制不住地发抖。我慢慢等他平静下来，搂着摩挲他的脖颈，后背，在他耳边小声哄，哄了好一会才愿意理我了，吸着鼻子用力捶了我后背一拳，差点没把我捶背过气去。  
好家伙，真有坏人闯进来估计也会被我宝贝一拳打死。我至今还好好活着，他得是多爱我。  
我费力地抱着他去洗澡，两个人都得洗，他又嫌弃我，不让我进浴缸，我只能讨好地在浴缸外面伺候他，给他身上涂泡泡。  
热水蒸得小宝贝唇红齿白的，我手探进去给他清理被内射的精液，给他揉腰，他靠着我的手臂舒服得直哼哼。我低头亲一口他肉呼呼的下唇，说：“宝贝，我还知道有一个锻炼腹肌的好办法，你想不想试试。”  
他一巴掌泡泡糊到我脸上：“滚！大骗子。”


End file.
